


Bloody Kisses and Bleeding Rainbows

by Dansnotavampire



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Bar Fight, Canon-Typical Violence, Dying but not, First Kiss, Getting Together, Immortality, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Shooting, Space Gays, gunfights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansnotavampire/pseuds/Dansnotavampire
Summary: Thank you to the mechs discord for pioneering this ship, gay rights, etc
Relationships: Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	Bloody Kisses and Bleeding Rainbows

Lyf barely has time to think before they intercept the broken bottle about to collide with Marius' head - the other man wasn't looking, couldn't dodge. The glass catches them in the side of the face, tearing skin, rattling their brain in their skull. Marius turns around at the sound, just in time to see Lyf hit the ground, hard. Just in time to see blood gush from the cut on their face, to see their breathing slow, and then _stop_. 

A beat of silence rings through the bar, as the rest of the mechs realise what has happened.

Two. 

Three. 

The Mechanisms haven't travelled with a non-immortal in centuries, they hardly know what to do with the corpse of someone they actually consider a friend - they just stand and stare as the red-black oil slick of blood spreads out on the bar floor, as the final patrons flee or die, their screams, normally welcomed, going unnoticed. Marius moves first; he was right next to Lyf when they went down ( _they took the blow for me, why would they do that? Doesn't he remember that I can't die?_ ) He sinks to his knees next to the inspector's head, panicked hands flailing about the wound. 

"Lyf. Lyf, wake up. Lyf, stop dying! _You can't die on me!_ " His voice is hoarse, a terrifying scream that hasn't been heard in centuries. 

But still Lyf's chest doesn't move, and still their eyes don't open, even as the rest of the mechs watch in stunned silence, even as Marius shoots the man who had thrown the bottle - and the rest of the corpses on the bar floor for good measure. 

" _What_?" he snaps at the others, but his anger is tense, a thin veneer covering his tear-filled eyes. 

"Uh, Marius? Look at him, something's happening," says Raph, her voice a strange amalgam of terror and curiosity. 

And something is happening - over Lyf's corpse, over his _blood_ , a faint rainbow sheen is appearing, the pool shrinking as their wounds knit closed. 

He gulps a deep breath of air, and his eyes open - though they are no longer the same warm brown, now replaced with a brilliant, undulating rainbow. "What the _fuck_ ," he pants, through newly working lungs, "just happened to me?" 

Marius' face splits into a fae grin, and he cackles, a sound that sits just on the edge of madness. "You died! You died, Lyf, and you came back! You're one of us now, you can never escape- unless, you, uh, want to? I won't- you- oh, fuck it." 

Marius grabs Lyf's face, and presses a frantic kiss to their mouth, the awkward angle hardly a problem in his desperation. "Sorry, I'm just - I'm not letting you die again without me doing that."

Lyf's eyes widen, in shock, in surprise, in excitement, and they sit up, pulling Marius in by his coat collar for a heartstopping kiss, mindless of the blood seeping into their clothes as he straddles the other man's thighs. "Don't worry," he says. "I'm not planning on dying without doing this as much as possible."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mechs discord for pioneering this ship, gay rights, etc


End file.
